BEARD
(1923-Present) Logo (for the 1923 and 1938 variants): on a blue background, There are 5 animated red fires. All of them turns to the letters "BEARD" and "Presents" fades in. History Variants: # for 1923-1937, The logo was in B&W. # for 1938-1955, The logo was in color. # for 1956-1971, The logo takes place in a forest. # for 1972-1979, the logo is live action. # for 1980-1981, the Logo has New Graphics: a Tron background was used and "Presents" fades in diffrent. # for 1981-1989, "Presents" is gone. # from 1990-1999, the background is now black again and "Presents" return but now reads "Pictures". # from 2000-2010, the fire is too realistic. # from 2010-2014, the logo is in HD. # from 2015-2017, the logo is extended. a guy with a beard came in holding a stick. he puts 5 sticks down (as the same place as "BEARD"). he leaves. then, the logo plays normal. # from 2017-2019 (Animation) and 2017-2019 (Movies), the logo just says "BEARD". # from 2019-Present (Animation), the logo is 3D Animated and the background is black. # from 2019-Present (Movies), same as before, but it's live action. Real Variants: * No Variants for the first variant. * in the 1938 variant, the background may virue. * no variant for 1956, 1972 and 1980. * 1981: ** At the end of shows, "Television" appears. ** In NES Games, the logo is animated NES style. * 1990: ** At the end of shows,"Pictures" is replaced by "Television". ** In Animated Movies, the logo is animated and "Pictures" is replaced by "Animation". ** in SNES games, the logo is SNES Animated. ** in N64 Games, "Games" replaces "Pictures". ** in Dex Box, the fire is now box shaped, but the text doesn't look diffrent. * 2000: ** As a Home Entertainment logo, "Home Entertainment" replaces "Pictures". ** in Cinemas, "Theaters" replaces "Pictures:. ** for PPYBEN Programs, the fires say "PPYBEN" and then the fire changes to the BEARD text. ** And in Gamecube games, the N64 variant is used as the 2000 variant. *** in the DS games, the logo is in a style of a DS. *** in Wii games, the fires are shaped like wii remotes. * 2010: ** As a DVD logo, "DVD" replaces "Pictures". ** for Wii Games, The Wii Variant was used, but it's in the 2010 variant too. *** In Wii U Games, the U from the Wii U logo replaces the 5th Wii Remote. * 2015: Sometimes, the Man May Virue: ** on Spongebob 2, Spongebob replaces the man. ** on Paddington, Paddington replaces him. * 2017: ** This DVD logo used the normal logo. ** For Switch Games, the Wii Variant of the 2010 logo is used, but joycons replace the wii motes and U and the man holds joy cons. ** In Animated Movies, the logo was animated. ** for 2018 movies, the logo has the Windows 95 logo fading under, but the "95" is before "Windows" and the "Windows" text reads "Years" to read "95 Years". ** in Lumpy programs, lumpy replaces the man. * 2019 doesn't have a variant yet. Music/Sounds: TBA Avabillity: TBACategory:Rare video game logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:BEARD Logos